Racy Rendezvous: Keiz's Smutterific Shots
by KeiChanz
Summary: My collection of limes and lemons and everything in between! Most of them are InuKag, but there might be the occasional MirSan or SessKagu. And when I'm feeling sneaky, you might find a little surprise...muwahahaha. Note: title change.
1. What You Do

_Sooo_, this idea came to me while I was reading some smut (go figure) and I randomly decided that I'd make a new "story" where all the limey and lemon challenges I write for LJ communities go. My other collection, known as **What the Hell? **is the same thing, only it won't have any limes or lemons in it for those people who only like the fluff and stuff. I'll be taking out the limes and lemons in WTH and replacing them in here.

And I swear to God it's not to just get more reviews or anything. I'm just being considerate, honest! I know some people don't like those hard-care sex scenes or heavy limes, so _**I'm redirecting everyone who wants the fluff and WAFF to WTH**_. For those of you who do like the hard-core sex and limes…

Enjoy!

This first chapter was the LJ community **inukagathon's** challenge for "bathroom." As long as it has smut and it's in a bathroom, it's qualified. Haha.

**Words**: 1,465

* * *

**What You Do**

Inuyasha sighed heavily as his bitch dragged him toward the room that always smelled like Kagome's hair. He winced as the lacerations in his chest stretched from her insistent tugging and he growled a warning.

Of course she ignored him. Disobedient bitch.

He'd tried to tell her that it was fine, that he'd be healed by tomorrow morning, but no, _of course_ she didn't listen to him, _of course_ she dragged him to her time, _of course_ she trapped him in a room where her scent was so strong that all he wanted to do was throw her on the ground and fuck her senseless.

And of course, his damn cock hardened when she bent over and dug around in the cupboards next to the tub. Son of a _bitch_.

In pain, and he still managed to get it up.

Inuyasha desperately hoped that she wouldn't see it and think that he was some sort of masochist, that the wounds he sometimes got in battle got him hard.

The next mental image should have doused the inner fire, stifle the need to just fuck it then fuck _he_r right there on the cold tiled floor.

But no, all he could think about was Kagome's fucking too-short skirt as it whipped up around her, teasing him with her pristine white panties that framed her ass cheeks so perfectly and he could see himself right there, grasping those curvaceous hips and pounding into her ruthlessly as she screamed his name to let everyone know just who was fucking her so good.

Biting down on his tongue hard to stifle the groan that threatened to escape past his lips, the half-demon tasted blood and he tired to focus on that instead of the teasing way her hips swayed from side to side as she wandered around the bathroom, searching for the necessary supplies.

She was trying to kill him, he _knew_ it.

Sashaying back over to him – or as least that's what Inuyasha described it as – Kagome got right down to business and set the supplies down on the closed toilet lid before darting her hands for his haori and wasting no time in pushing his clothes off his shoulders and to the floor.

He couldn't stop the growl that rumbled in his chest when her fingers brushed his bare chest.

"Sorry!" Kagome instantly apologized, shooting her gaze up at his face and biting her lower lip.

He wanted to take it between his own teeth and bite it.

"I didn't mean to… Does it hurt?" She tenderly pressed a wet cloth to his bloody chest.

_You have no _fuckin'_ idea, bitch. _"Keh. Hurry it up, wench. I ain't got all day."

Kagome sighed, nodded her head, then continued to clean and bandage his chest and Inuyasha was _very_ thankful that his hakama were so baggy.

She leaned in close to him to inspect a minor scratch on his neck and – against his better judgment – Inuyasha inhaled deeply and then, just like that he couldn't take it anymore. He'd tried to hold himself back. He'd tried to keep his distance, but no, fucking Kagome had to continue to tease him with her body, goad him with her delicious scent, fuck him just by being in the same goddamn room with him.

"Kagome," he rasped, grabbing her arms and gritting his teeth together. "You're killing me."

Kagome looked absolutely horrified and she tried to squirm out of his grasp but he held firm. "I'm so sorry! Was I hurting you? I tried to be as gentle as possible! Where does it hurt? What did I do?"

The last question he just simply couldn't ignore and he barked out a humorless laugh, staring down at her with a wicked glint in his amber orbs. "What did you do?" he repeated huskily then shifted his grasp on her arms. "_This_ is what you did." He yanked her forward, grabbed her thigh, hooked her leg over his hip then ground into her. _Hard._

That time he did groan as her core nestled his hardened crotch and he vaguely heard his bitch's startled gasp before she instinctively started to pull away even as her scent spiked significantly.

Breathing heavily now, Inuyasha wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him while the other continued to anchor her leg against his hip. Kagome's face was flushed darkly, chocolate eyes rounded with astonishment and he dimly realized she'd stopped struggling, her hands shaking as they grasped his shoulders tightly.

Growling hungrily because she just looked so damned _fuckable_ right then, Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her nose, licked her lips, nuzzled her cheek and breathed in her ear…

"What're you gonna do about it…_Ka-go-me?_"

The squeak that sounded from her made him grin and she stilled against him so he pulled back to look into her face. She was staring at his chest, studiously avoiding his gaze as she worried her lower lip with her teeth. His early urge rushed back to him and he licked his lips before bending down and catching that lip between his own lips, suppressing the smug grin when her breath caught and the tiniest of moans whispered past her lips and onto his.

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, when he was prepared to step forward and force her against the nearest wall, something warm brushed against his stiff cock through his hakama and he froze, a shudder crawling down his spine and going straight to his erection, causing him to throb painfully.

Inuyasha gasped and his hips jerked toward that warmth. Honey eyes focused on the upturned face before him, saw the undecipherable flash in her russet depths, the almost inconspicuous mischievous curl of the corner of her pink lips. The breath whooshed out of his lungs when that hand of hers grasped him firmly through his hakama and squeezed.

"Oh, fuck me," Inuyasha groaned, both senses of the phrase applying to the current situation as he picked her up the rest of the way then crashed into the wall, the force of his body pressing against hers keeping her against the wall when he released her only to flip up that damn skirt and rip away her panties before freeing himself from the confines of his pants.

"With pleasure," Kagome whispered then bucked her hips forward, hissing when his hard length slid across her slick lips and nudged the bundle of nerves hiding within the hot folds of her core. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her hips, whimpering in need and trying to drag him closer.

Face buried in her shoulder, hands gripping the soft flesh of her hips, Inuyasha contented himself by riding the slick folds, her scent intoxicating him, ridding him of all coherent thought when he finally pulled back then simultaneously thrust forward and crashed his mouth onto hers.

He cried out while Kagome moaned, rocking her hips and riding him as best as she could while pinned against the wall and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Inuyasha relished the feel of her around him, her hot walls gripping his cock and dragging him deeper inside her.

"Fuck," he muttered then proceeded to do just that, withdrawing from the drugging warmth then snapping his hips back and causing Kagome to writhe and moan against him. The hanyou smirked arrogantly and kissed her again, delving inside and thoroughly tasting all that was Kagome, her taste assaulting his senses and adding to the pleasure ricocheting throughout his body.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha's movements became jerky, short and hard thrusts as he sought to bring himself and his bitch to completion. Kagome, sensing his desperation, aided him in any way she could, touching any available skin with hands, kissing his face, trailing her tongue down his neck and sucking hard, determined to leave her mark.

"Ka…Kagome," he breathed, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm…gonna…"

"Do it," she demanded in a sultry whisper, lifting her hips against him and head falling back in ecstasy. "Do it, Inuyasha!"

"_Yes!_" he shouted hoarsely in compliance then threw his head back and screamed her name, coming hard inside her and seeing white dots dance before his closed eyelids.

Kagome followed him into completion shortly after, arching her back and shouting his name just as he'd imagined.

Exhausted and spent, Inuyasha sank down onto the tiled floor, still sheathed within Kagome and leaned his forehead against her shoulder. "Shit, wench," he rumbled deeply, gasping for breath. "That was…_shit._"

Kagome suddenly giggled against him and he turned enough to see her shake her head. "No, Inuyasha. I think the word you're looking for is..._mind-blowing_."

"Keh. More like _cock_-blowing."

"That works, too."

"Wanna see me work _this?_"

"_Inuyasha!_"


	2. A Good Fuck

This was originally an LJ challenge for **InuErotica** where the theme was "quickie." Thought I should share it with you, too. 500 words exactly. XD Enjoy!

* * *

**A Good Fuck**

"Are you sure?" he asked her in but a whisper, deep pools of molten gold swirling with so many emotions the young girl from the future had a hard time trying to decipher them all.

"Yes," she answered softly, her voice a sultry husk as she gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes. Unfortunately, he still looked hesitant, so by way of persuading him in getting _on_ with it – she _wanted_ him, dammit – Kagome pouted sexily and slithered her hand between them and down his bare chest, taking delight at how his toned muscles quivered at her touch.

She smirked and licked her lips, not missing how his eyes followed the movement and feeling his deep rumble of approval vibrating in his chest.

Her hand finally reached its destination and she promptly grasped his hardened cock firmly and wasted no time in playing with her new toy.

Inuyasha's gasp of surprise quickly turned into a growl of pleasure and he violently thrust his solid dick into her soft hand, dipping his head and catching a tight pink nipple in his mouth then biting down hard enough to draw a ragged moan of pleasure from the naked beauty beneath him. He smirked against her breast.

"Liked that, did you?" he asked her, swirling his tongue around the rosy nipple and releasing a sound akin to a grunt and a growl as she gave a rather rough yank on his throbbing erection.

"I like it," Kagome replied breathlessly, sneaking her other hand between them to join in on the fun at their hips. She pumped him hard and fast, his groans of pleasure exciting her until she thought she would explode if she didn't come soon.

While the inu hanyou preoccupied his mouth with Kagome's perfect breasts, his hands had other ideas and they ventured down to Kagome's pelvis and two clawed fingers settled themselves snuggly in her slick entrance, making sure his knuckles brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves known as her clitoris.

As his fingers pumped in and out of her, Kagome's hands became more frantic on his cock and they were both groaning and moaning so loud it was a wonder they didn't wake the dead.

Finally Kagome couldn't take it anymore and with a strangled cry she rather violently jerked his hand from her slippery entrance and quickly replaced it with his hardened length, a hidden fire in her eyes as she locked gazes with him, face serious.

"Fuck the foreplay, Inuyasha, I want you _now_," and with that she thrust her hips up against his and the half-demon needed no further encouraging and ruthlessly pounded into her over and over again, relishing in her moans of pleasure and wordless cries of delight.

They both came at the same time, shuddering as they cried each other's name and clung to each other so fiercely it looked impossible for them to be pulled apart.

After a while, Kagome broke the quiet.

"That was…"

"A really good fuck."

"Again?"

"Absolutely."


	3. Happy Trail

Just something that I couldn't resist writing down once it stuck itself in my head. Originally posted for a spring drabble challenge in the LJ community, but…issues arose and I got kicked out.

So, enjoy.

* * *

**Happy Trail**

"Here comes Peter Cotton Tail, hoppin' down the Bunny Trail, hippity, hoppity, Easter's on its way…"

The age-old American song echoed throughout the forest as the four travelers ventured deeper into the trees, Kagome's melodious voice ringing in their ears as she continued to sing that particular verse over and over again.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. Releasing an annoyed growl, the hanyou whipped around and snarled in the singing woman's direction. "Dammit, Kagome, knock it off! It's getting hella annoying!"

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, I'm only trying to get into the Easter spirit since it's only two days away!" she countered, glaring at him.

He growled. "I don't know what the fuck this 'Easter' is and nor do I care, so shut the fuck up before I make you." And with that, he whirled around and leapt into the trees, away from their little group.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome sighed and followed after him, throwing an "I'll be back later" over her shoulder at the monk and slayer accompanying them.

Said monk and slayer exchanged looks, shrugged, and then prepared to make camp.

It didn't take long to find him and once she did, Kagome almost ran into a tree when she got a good look at him.

Standing across from her and kneeling in a shallow river was Inuyasha, undershirt and haori tossed onto the ground several yards away from him as he splashed water onto his face and down his neck, releasing a blissful sigh as the cool liquid trailed down the bare flesh of his chest as he stood.

Greatly appreciating the few, Kagome unconsciously licked her lips and greedily trailed her eyes along his toned chest, lingering on his dark nipples and slowly going southward over his chiseled muscles and freezing at his navel.

Wait. Was that…?

_Ohmigawd. It is! _

There, just starting below his navel, was a barely noticeable line of silver hair trailing down to hide beneath the waistband of his hakama, no doubt becoming thicker as it reached the tuft of silver hair that Kagome knew was there, placed just above his…

A sudden wetness soaked through Kagome's panties and she licked her lips again, squeezing her thighs together to help ease the tension. She hummed softly as a rather naughty idea planted itself in her mind and she revealed herself from her hiding place, a predatory grin curling her pink lips as she stalked toward him.

_Here comes 'Gome Sexy Bunny…_

Amber eyes zoned in on the girl sauntering toward him and his eyes widened at the voracious grin pasted onto her pretty features. "Kagome? What are you…" Inuyasha trailed off as Kagome kicked off her shoes and peeled off her socks before stepping into the cold water, sloshing her way toward him and not stopping until she was only inches away from him.

Inuyasha could only stare at her in bewilderment as she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down to flick her tongue across one of his nipples. He stiffened and sucked in a breath as she began trailing kisses down his chest, slowing as she neared his navel.

_Lickin' down the Happy Trail…_

Finally reaching her destination, Kagome licked her lips and ran her tongue down that line of feathery silver hair, delighting in the way he jumped slightly and dug his hands into her hair.

Smirking against his stomach, Kagome hooked her fingers into his hakama and slowly dragged them down past his hips, her tongue still lavishing the oh so sexy happy trail that her half-demon sported. She wasn't surprised when she felt the tip of his hardened cock brush her chin as it sprang upward after being released from its confinements.

_Twitchily, lickidy…_

Trailing one last, long lick along the line of silver hair from the base of his shaft up to his navel, Kagome placed a kiss just blow his belly button then braced her hands on his thighs and enveloped him in her mouth, mentally grinning as he gasped and thrust his hips forward.

Forming a tight ring with her lips, Kagome sucked hard on his erection and massaged his balls with a hand, swirling her tongue around the tip that was already leaking the prized pre-cum, in which Kagome greedily slurped up.

Inuyasha groaned and flexed his hands in her hair, hips convulsing and driving his cock deeper within her hot mouth. "Fuck, yeah…harder, Kagome. Faster."

Kagome obediently complied, bobbing her head faster and using a hand to pump him harder into her mouth. She knew he was close as his breathing became heavier and his hands fisted her hair, pushing her face into his crotch, nose buried in that soft tuft of silver hair.

_Orgasm's on its way…_

Somehow managing not to gag as his tip touched the back of her throat, Kagome scraped her teeth along the length of his cock and teased his tip with her tongue, fisting him harshly with a hand and then compressing her lips together tightly with one hard, luscious suck up to the tip of his shaft.

Inuyasha cried out and thrust his pelvis into her face, her name falling from his mouth as he came violently in her mouth, a shudder crawling along his spine as the young woman swallowed it all, releasing him from her mouth in favor of licking along his shaft, collecting any stray droplets of his come.

Licking her lips, Kagome smirked and licked up her favorite trail of silver hair up to his navel, dipping her tongue in briefly before spreading hot, moist kissing on his abdomen and chest, sliding her hands up his sides and toying with his hard nipples. His hands grasped her arms and she was suddenly hauled upward and then a pair of demanding lips were on her own, a tongue not her own invading her mouth and thoroughly tasting her wet cavern.

Kagome pulled back, a sultry smirk on her lips.

"…Hoppin' down the _Bunny Trail_…"


	4. You're Invited

I'd _better_ not get bitched at for this one.

Prompt number two for LJ's community **inukagathon**. The theme was "Hot spring or pool." This is the original version. I had to heavily crop this down to 500 words. It was _not_ easy.

My _God_, my dog's breath stinks! And he's on the floor while I'm on the couch. o.O

* * *

**You're Invited**

Finally!_ I thought we'd _never_ come across a hot spring! _

Once she was stark naked, Kagome waded into the steaming pool and sighed again, her muscles instantly relaxing. A shudder crawled down her spine as she sunk down until the water lapped at her breasts, her nipples hardening at the difference of the hot water and the cool air.

_Finally…_ Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back against the stone ledge, the tips of her ebony hair caressing her flesh beneath the water, brushing across her sensitive peaks and teasing the tops of her flushed mounds.

Her mouth fell open on a soft whimper as a delicate hand dropped onto her chest then trailed down her slender body, fingertips grazing her abdomen and then slowly dipping between her thighs. She inhaled sharply let her head fall back, lips moving to murmur out a quiet ragged moan.

"Yes…" she whispered, easily finding her hardened nub and pressing a finger gently onto it, eliciting a gasp of her love's name.

"_Inuyasha…_"

"So _this_ is why you're always harping on me about getting your precious 'baths'."

Chocolate eyes shot open and Kagome gasped, but this time out of shock as she bolted upright and stared wide-eyed, a fierce blush quickly painting her cheeks.

There Inuyasha stood, arms crossed over his chest, one ankle crossed over the other as he leaned against a nearby tree with a positively gloating smirk curling his lips.

Kagome didn't know what to do but just sit there, gaping at the rather smug half-demon, her heart racing in her chest – and her core throbbing for him as he stared unabashedly at her nude form.

"H-how long…?" she managed to squeak out.

"Does it matter?" he returned then pushed himself off the tree and tugged Tetsusaiga from his waist band before dropped it to the ground, followed shortly by his haori and kosode.

Kagome watched this with growing trepidation and she slowly inched her way to the back of the spring, away from him as he locked gazes with her and waded into the hot spring, hakama still donning his figure.

Her back hit the stone ledge and her breath hitched. "Wh-what're you doing?" Kagome asked hesitantly, pressing herself against the wall of the spring. Which was what he probably wanted, she surmised with a shudder, as he placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned over her, his silver hair creating a curtain around them.

Inuyasha ignored her question. "So this is your standard 'bath', is it," he said and dipped his head to kiss her neck. "I'm hurt, Kagome." Kissing a trail up to her jaw, his lips grazed over hers and her mouth parted. The corners of his lips curled ever so slightly. "Here I was, jerkin' off in the woods to your scent and voice, when you're out here having your _own_ little party in _my _honor…and I'm not even invited. Shame, Kagome."

Kagome could practically hear the smirk in his voice, and then she felt it when his mouth crashed down on hers, swallowing her gasp of surprise as his hands freely roamed her body, smoothing down her sides then back up, covering her breasts with his clawed hands and grinding his palms into her hard nipples.

His talented tongue stole her breath as he explored her mouth then licked a scorching trail down to her chest where he instantly seized a nipple and fervently sucked. Kagome cried out and arched her back, diving her hands into his hair and grabbing fistfuls, pressing him closer to her.

"Inuyasha," she said breathlessly and he smirked against her breast, giving the hardened peak one last nip before leaning back and claiming her lips again. His knee nudged between her thighs and, while one hand fumbled with the ties to his hakama, he ground his thigh into her heated core, relishing in the moan she made and grunting when his erection was finally freed.

Effortlessly he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, groaning when her heated center still managed to scorched his throbbing member in the hot water. "Kagome," he said hoarsely and got a trembling whimper in response. Breathing heavily, Inuyasha silenced her once more with his mouth then swiftly buried himself to the hilt in her hot body, his knees nearly giving out from the sheer pleasure of her muscles clenching around him.

"Fuck," he grunted and pressed his hips into hers, pinning her to the wall of the spring and wrapping his arms around her lithe form. And then he withdrew, chuckling lowly when Kagome's hips followed after him, only to thrust back into her with renewed vigor.

Kagome cried out and tossed her head back, her hands dropping to his shoulders to clutching at him tightly and pull him closer. "Inuyasha…_yes,_" she panted and met him thrust for thrust, clamping her legs around his waist and grinding her hips into him whenever chance she got.

Growling in approval, Inuyasha plundered her mouth once more, taking all she offered and giving what he had in return. "Sh-shit, Kagome…you're…tight," he gasped out and rammed his stiff cock into her weeping body once more, the familiar sensation of release coiling within his stomach then spreading outward, making his shaft throb painfully.

Inuyasha whimpered and buried his face in her sweaty neck, his body trembling as his thrusts slowed, but didn't stop. "Kagome…I can't…" he began and whined softly, clutching her body close to his.

Kagome, panting and sweaty and feeling wonderful, smiled lovingly down at her hanyou and raised a hand to stroke through his hair then trail up and rub his furry ear soothingly. "It's…okay, Inuyasha," she said breathlessly and leaned down to press a kiss to his ear. "Do it, please."

Inuyasha shook his head and gritted his teeth. "But—"

"_Please."_

Ah, shit. His pace increased once more at her plea and he began to piston into her, his hands grasping her hips tightly and holding her in place as he ruthlessly pounded himself again and again deep within her hot, willing body. Kagome cried out his name and clutched his hair, curling her spine and pressing herself against him, wanting his skin against hers, needing to feel him.

"Kago_meee_…" Inuyasha growled then with one last deep, hard thrust, he spilled inside of her, his release powerful enough to elicit a rough bark as his head threw backward and he shouted her name.

Kagome wasn't far behind, her thighs clamping tightly down on him as she impulsively darted forward and wrapped her arms around him securely, screaming her release into his neck, and then going limp in his arms.

Both spent and panting, Inuyasha finally allowed his knees to give and sunk into the hot spring, his arms still wrapped securely around her flushed form. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her shoulder, a smile slowly curling his lips.

"Inuyasha," she said after a few minutes of panting, her voice sounding lethargic and breathy.

He grunted in acknowledgement before licking at her neck.

"Consider yourself invited to all my future 'baths'. But next time…take _all_ of your clothes off."

He laughed.

* * *

**Words:** 1,196.


	5. Something Better

The very first line of this shot came to me out of the blue while I was at work today. And I just had to go with the inspiration it spurred within me. And voila, this was created. :]

Enjoy.

**-X-**

**Something Better**

"I'll take an order of tall, dark, and handsome, please."

The sultry purr had his hands pause in the movements of cleaning an expensive glass mug and his broad shoulders tensing. The voice was all to familiar to him, even after five weeks of not hearing it – after all, hearing a particular voice every Friday night for five years tended to do that to you – and as always his groin tightened in response and a smirk flitted across a pair of lips while his heart thudded against his chest.

Throwing the dampened rag over his shoulder and setting the dried mug on the counter, Inuyasha turned around and the smirk was gone from his face, in its place carefully schooled features as he locked gazes with the woman before him leaning onto the bar counter. Eyes the color of mocha flashed appreciatively as she openly took him, eyeing the dark locks of hair that fell over his shoulders and the barely concealed muscles behind a white wife beater.

"Sorry, ma'am, I'm afraid we're fresh outta those tonight," he answered, not sounding sorry at all.

"Oh?" She put a manicured finger to her ruby lips, peeking up at him through thick, sooty lashes. "That's too bad."

He trailed his violet eyes over her lithe form, lingering on the generous cleavage and sinful curves. "But I have something much better." Inuyasha flicked his gaze back to hers. "If you're interested." The smirk returned and Kagome's insides melted.

Shivering in delight, Kagome licked her lips and offered a wicked smile in return, gracefully unfolding herself from the bar seat, her movements like wine pouring smoothly into a flute. "In that case," she purred, leaning forward as her mouth parted and didn't miss the way his eyes zeroed in on her tongue as she dragged it across her teeth. "I'm very much…interested."

Hard, hot, and undeniably captivated, Inuyasha squelched the needy groan that threatened to surface and darted his dark eyes back to hers. The promise in them was impossible to misread. "Ten minutes. Back room. Be there." With one last smoldering look, the tender turned his back and disappeared into the sea of people crowding his bar, his stride purposeful.

He'd waited way too long for this and he'd be damned if something as small as work was going to get in his way.

Cinnamon eyes watched him vanish into the throng of people before a languid, sultry little smile graced her features. Finally, tonight, after waiting for so long…

Tonight she'd finally have her piece of heaven.

**-X-**

The back room, also known as the employee break room, was dark when she entered and the soft click as the door closed behind her seemed to echo throughout the empty room. Walking across the floor, her pumps clicking against the tile, Kagome set her purse on the nearest table headed for the couch but didn't get very far.

A strong arm secured itself around her slim waist before she was roughly tugged back into a hard chest and a hot mouth was sucking at her neck. Kagome melted against him and closed her eyes, tilting her head back and pushing her ass into that hard length pressed insistently against her. God, but she wanted this…

Pent up want spurring him on, Inuyasha rocked his hips into her firm ass and groaned as her cheeks cradled him. Fuck, but he had to have her. Right now.

"Take it off," he ordered roughly, tugging at her blouse with a hand and slipping his other beneath her skirt to caress her thigh. "_Now._" His questing hand snagged her panties and pulled them down along with her skirt, his fingers instantly thrusting into her wet core. Her response was instantaneous and he smirked into her neck.

Gasping and rocking her hips into his hand, Kagome fumbled with the buttons to her blouse but when she was being too slow, her shirt came to an unfortunate demise by an eager hand and she vaguely registered the sound of tearing cloth before her bra quickly followed after it and the next thing she knew she was standing in naught but her black pumps, moaning as he continued to pump his fingers into her, his thumb toying with her snatch and teasing her lips.

It wasn't enough.

"Please," she begged and pushed her ass back into him, closing her eyes, the tension in her belly building.

Inuyasha growled and hastily unfastened his jeans, shoving them down and eagerly pressing his exposed cock against her bare ass, groaning as his thick rod slipped between her legs and rubbed against the hot wetness of her core. Shit, he was gonna come, and he wasn't even inside her yet.

With a harsh exhale of breath, Inuyasha grasped her hips and without a second thought savagely thrust into her, clenching his teeth as her tight muscles clamped around him, tugged him deeper inside her weeping body.

"Shit! You're so fucking…tight!" Withdrawing he slammed back into her again and Kagome cried out, tossing her head back darting her hands out to hang onto the nearest object which happened to be an old ratty recliner. Mercilessly, he pounded her again and again, his hands going back and forth between her bountiful breasts and sopping kitty, paying special attention to her clit thrusting with his fingers for added pleasure. Her muscles clenched around his cock and fingers and Inuyasha knew she was close.

Grasping her hips once more, Inuyasha quickened the pace and reveled in his lover's moans of ecstasy and wordless cries of bliss, her hands grip on the chair white-knuckled as she met him thrust for savage thrust, a light sheen of perspiration developing on both their bodies.

With a wordless shout of pleasure, his vision going white and his nails digging into the flesh at her hips, Inuyasha gave one last, hard thrust and released his seed deep inside her womb, shuddering violently. His climax triggered her own and Kagome screamed, her body convulsing and her legs clamping together to hold him in as she came hard, her knees buckling from the force.

Panting, sweaty, and fully sated, Inuyasha dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his nose in her neck and released a long, heavy sigh.

Gasping for breath and more than a little content, Kagome hummed and leaned back into him, mocha eyes fluttering close as contentment washed over her.

"Fuck, I missed you," Inuyasha suddenly muttered and Kagome smiled.

"I missed you too, husband." She kissed the corner of his mouth.

The angled his head to capture her lips with his own and they shared a long, slow, this-is-how-much-I've-missed-you kiss.

Inuyasha pulled back to stare into his wife's eyes and he smiled at her, reaching up to tuck a damp stand of hair behind her hear. "Five weeks…is way too long. I'm going with you next time." He kissed her forehead then hugged her to his chest, shifting positions so that he leaned against the chair. "Your business trips suck."

Kagome giggled. "Agreed." She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "You were right."

"Hm?"

"This is much, much better."

**-X-**

I'm afraid I'm getting a wee bit rusty with my lemons... Dammit.


End file.
